Where it All Began
by MerlinsPantaloons
Summary: She isn't crazy. It's just that no one believed her. So she ran away, and on that journey happened to steal a very special black 67' Chevy Impala. And that, is where it all began.
1. The Beginning

_Come on, you can do this. Breath in. Breath out. Look calm. Head down. Act natural._

Sirens blared in the distance.

 _Walk steady._

A police car flew past, sirens screaming.

 _I need to get out of here._

My feet led me down the steps into the parking lot of a cheap motel. Fingers fidgeting around the leather case of my lock pick. Eyes searching the lot for a car. I stuffed my hands further into my jacket pockets, a lock of my hair falling out of my hood and into my face. I didn't bother messing with it.

I had found my next victim.

A shiny black car sat innocently near the back. From what I could tell with my limited amount of car knowledge was that it looked like a classic, and that from the look of the worn leather seats inside was that it was used often. I surveyed my surroundings before taking out my lock pick. With shaking hands I unlocked the car and slid in quickly, wincing as the door squeaked in protest. My hands worked quickly as the sound of sirens neared. Then with a start the engine roared to life. I shut the door and backed out as fast as I could, knowing that the noise could very well have alerted the owners. I tossed off my hood freeing my short black hair from its confinement and forcing myself to look natural as I could while pulling out of the parking lot.

 _I was free._


	2. 1- Face to Pistol Interrogation

**I do not own any of the Supernatural characters (though I wish I did) those belong solely to the creators, the only ones I do own are the ones that you (obviously) have never heard about in any of the Supernatural episodes. Now, *wipes hands* since that is finished.. I wish you happy reading.**

I stopped driving when the lines of the road started blurring together and I could no longer comprehend the words of the old-fashioned rock and roll that were bleeding through the speakers. Managing to finally pull into a dirt road, I drove the car further into the forest, hoping to hide from any type of law enforcement vehicles, or people who recognized me. As soon as the car was parked, I pulled myself into the back seat, curling up on the worn dark leather, and in less than a minute I was asleep.

 _I was standing in a dark hallway, the only thing lighting my path was a grimy lamp sitting crookedly at the end, only succeeding in dimly lighting the sickly yellow colored walls around me. My heart pounded rapidly in my chest as a scream pierced the darkness. A voice that I recognized._

 _"Mom!" I yelled, stepping forward and placing my hand on one wall in attempt to find my way out. Again the scream echoed through the hall, this time from behind me. I swirled around, frantically trying to peer through the thick darkness that surrounded me. Suffocating me._

 _"Mom!" I screamed again, louder this time as I felt the wall give way letting my hand flounder into nothingness. I stepped forward, going on faith that I wouldn't run into anything. On my second step something splashed around my foot. I frowned, reaching down and touching something wet, water? I lifted up my hand a brought it to my lips, gagging when the metallic taste entered my mouth. Blood._

 _Suddenly brightness shown about me making me wince at the sudden light. As soon as I regained my senses I looked down. A scream pushing its way past my lips. My mother's lifeless body lay before me, surrounded in a puddle of blood. Her dark hair was matted in it and it bled slowly through a dark spot in the center of her chest._

 _"Mom," I whispered, my voice coming out hoarse as tears fell down my cheeks. I fell to my knees, cradling her limp form._

 _"No," I said, shaking her softly, "Mom, wake up." I bent down placing my lips against her cold forehead._

 _"Please wake up," I whispered my voice shaking. A deep voice laughed mockingly in the shadows, 'be careful what you wish for," it whispered in my ear sending a shiver down my spine. My mother's body shifted slightly and her eyes flew open. But this wasn't my mother. Those weren't her eyes. They were a pure black. I gasped barely holding in a scream as my mother stared up at me with cruel eyes the color of obsidian, a smirk crept onto her lips. I backed away quickly, my back hitting the edge of the yellow wall. Her head turned to look at me, still laying where I had left her. Her mouth opened to tell me something, the evil smile never leaving her face._

"Hey!" A voice yelled pulling me out of my dream. I gasped sitting up, my heart beating wildly in my chest and my eyes searching for the owner of the voice. But I wasn't greeted with a face. Instead, I found myself looking into the dark barrel of a pistol.

"Get out of the car" The same deep voice rumbled, "Now," he prodded when I didn't move immediately. I stumbled out into the midday light, my worn boots sinking into the warm forest soil.

"Who are you?" He demanded, as I raised my hands up above my head.

"I'm sorry sir," I managed, fighting around a dry mouth, "I didn't want to steal your-"

"Who are you?" He interrupted pushing the pistol farther towards me. I swallowed, desperately trying to find a good excuse and not get shot.

"My name is Blair," I finally managed, my voice coming out shaky and small, "Blair Rodgers, I'm sixte-"

"Who sent you?" He interrupted me again, still holding me at gunpoint. I frowned, confused.

"Nobody sent me," I said after a moment, "Again, I'm really sorry sir, it's just that I was running and your car happened to be there so I took it. I was meaning to give it back, I don't really know how, but I really was planning to. I didn't hurt anything in it, in fact I didn't even look through anything I just drove it. Well, I looked through the music, mostly to keep me awake but all you have in there is classic rock on cassette tapes and I don't really know how to work those, and I don't even like classic rock so I just left the one that was in there continue playing so if you really think about it I didn't really touch anyth-" He lifted up a hand, effectively cutting off my ramble.

"Who did you say you were again?" He asked letting the gun fall slowly down to his side, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Blair, Blair Rodgers," I said, letting my own hands fall and rubbing one of my wrists uncomfortably. It was then I noticed another man standing off to the side, he was taller then the one in front of me with longer dark brown hair that came just above his shoulders. He stood alert with his hands tucked in his pockets watching me and the other man closely.

"Again, I'm really sorry about your car, I can pay for gas if you want," I managed going around the shorter man and pulling my backpack out of the car. "I don't have much but you can take it anyway." I said biting my tongue to not start rambling again as I held out a wad of bills towards him. The shorter man looked at me raising an eyebrow questioningly before sending a glance at his companion, a small smirk on his face. He finally shrugged and started reaching for the money in my outstretched hand.

"Dean," the man's companion finally said before he had fully pocketed the money, "Can I talk to you for a second?" The shorter guy, who I now assumed was named 'Dean,' rolled his eyes tiredly and handed me my money back. As the taller man passed he sent me an apologetic look before walking out of earshot with Dean. I smoothed out the money on the leg of my jeans leaning heavily on the car as the afternoon sun hit with full force. I can't believe I slept so long. Running a hand through my short tangled hair, I watched the two talk with interest. From the way they spoke, moving their hands about, I could safely assume that they were about ten minutes of this, the taller man seemed to be on the winning side as he turned to walk towards me, leaving Dean standing in the background looking angry. As soon as he got into earshot he smiled and brought his hand out in front of me to shake.

"Hi, sorry about that," he said, I reluctantly shook his hand, wondering vaguely if he was going to pull a gun on me as well. "I'm Sam, that's my brother Dean," Sam said motioning to Dean.

"Hi," I said looking at Dean wearily, the guy creeped me out, and not just because he threatened to kill me. "Do you guys usually threaten people at gun point?" I finally asked, holding the crumpled bills out to him. Sam chuckled, looking at Dean and shaking his head.

"Yeah, Dean is just very attached to that car," Sam said in attempt to ameliorate his brother's actions, "And we aren't going to take any money from you." He said declined politely. I shrugged, stuffing the bills back in my pocket. After an awkward silence he cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"You said you were running," Sam began looking down at me, "What from?" I froze my blood running cold.

"W-what?" I stuttered, attempting to sound normal, "No, I think you heard wrong." _Come on Blair, act natural._ Sam raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing me, and straightened his back sticking his hands casually into his pockets. His posture change made him even taller then he already was. Making him tower over me like the Empire State Building towered over a humble shack. I swallowed, knowing that he didn't believe my lie, _but he wouldn't believe the truth either._ I shifted from one foot to another nervously as Sam's dark eyes stared down at me, seeming to peer into my very soul.

"Okay, Okay I'll tell you," I caved, unable to bear the intense stare down any longer, " I was running from.. important people." I answered vaguely, silently begging him to drop it. But he didn't, instead he continued to study me before finally talking.

"As in.. the police?" He asked walking towards the car and leaning against it.

"No, well, kind of." I answered shrugging slightly, " Can we not, talk about this right now?" I asked him, a rush of relief running through me when he finally nodded.

"I'm not a murderer or anything if that is what you're thinking." I managed shakily, Sam shook his head.

"No, I know that," he answered looking at Dean, who still stood at the same place. Still looking very annoyed, "I just don't think that _he_ will forgive you that easily." I gulped, Dean had a certain aura about him that told me that it wasn't a good idea to be on his bad side.

"So.." I said, rubbing my hands together in attempt to break the tension in the air, "Do all normal people carry an arsenal in their trunk or is that just you guys?" I asked randomly. Sam visibly tensed beside me.

"I thought you said you didn't look through anything," Sam replied accusingly, I licked my lips nervously, I had partially forgotten about that.

"Okay, I looked- but as soon as I saw what was in there I closed it," I promised, "I didn't want to tell Dean that I saw that because he already looked angry." I said motioning to Dean, who now was leaning against a tree toying with a knife. "Oh geez," I suddenly said, something dawning on me, I placed my hand on my forehead "Did I steal the car of two of America's most wanted men?"


End file.
